Pups and the big trouble (part 3)
Tyler waited till Crusher ran off and got up to take a walk... On the walk.... Tyler: Why didn't I kill them it's not really like me.. (Starts to rain) Tyler: Ugh! (Thinks) However Skye was taking a walk as well she saw the pup just standing there deep in thought... Skye: Hey! Tyler: Huh? (Turns around) Skye: (walks over to him) Why didn't you kill us? Tyler: I don't know Skye: How'd you get your powers? Tyler: I was born with them Skye: Oh what powers do you have? Tyler: Every power but mostly destruction Skye: Have you ever tried good powers? Tyler: (shakes his head) Skye: Well try Tyler: Ugh what power...? Skye: Well try putting some stars in the sky Tyler: here goes nothing (puts stars in the sky) Skye: WOW!! The starts shun brighter then they ever did it was beautiful Tyler: Wait the finishing touch (fireworks shoot out of his paws) Skye: Wow! Tyler: I never new I could do this! Skye: Really? Tyler: (sighs) Crusher wants me to choose between the gang and you guys Skye: Really Tyler: (nods) Skye: Like my mom always says follow your heart Tyler: That's good advice I never new my mom Skye: Well I gotta go Tyler: Bye Later... Tyler: Crusher I've reached a decision Crusher: What is it? Tyler: I'm going to the paw patrol Crusher: WHAT?!?!? Tyler: Bye! (Runs off) Later.. Tyler: Hello? Ryder: Tyler? Tyler: ugh may I join? Skit: NO WAY!! Ryder: Yes Skit: WHAT?!? Tyler: Really? Ryder: Ya you want to have a second chance you got it but if you do one thing to do one wrong thing- Tyler: I'm out I know Crusher: You're coming back now Tyler: Crusher why are you here? Crusher: To kill the paw patrol (throws a knife at Ryder) Tyler: (jumps in front of him and gets hit) Suddenly a white wolf jumped out he was Tyler's dad! Tyler: Dad I thought you abandoned me Tyler's dad: I would never leave you I got lost Tyler: R-really? (Goes unconscious) Tyler's dad: (growls at crusher) you hurt my son! Crusher: Please calm down please Tyler's dad: (takes a deep breath) I'm calm Crusher: Good 2 seconds later... Tyler's Dad: (holding all three over a cliff) Smash: I don't think this is calm boss Ocean: He's okay Tyler's dad: (drops them) Phew Crusher, Skull and Smash: Ahh! (Land on an edge) Phew! Crusher: Hey bring us up Tyler's dad: find your own way! Son Tyler: Dad (hugs him ) I missed you 2 days later... Ryder: Okay favourite colour this will be your uniform Tyler: Easy I won't have one Ryder: You have Tyler: no Ryder: Yes Tyler: No Ryder: Yes Tyler: No Ryder: Fine! Ryder: Ugh where are you from? Tyler: Ireland Later... Ryder: And what age are you? Tyler: people years or dog years? Ryder: dog Tyler: oh 16 Ryder: you're the oldest member Tyler: cool Ryder: and final question what will be your job like what's your talents? Tyler: Ummm...... Ryder: Don't worry will find that out another day THE END Category:Parts Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories